1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cutter for cutting a workpiece with ultrasonic vibration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been known an ultrasonic vibration cutter in which a cutter such as a dicing blade, diamond cutter or saw blade is integrally provided in a resonator which resonates with ultrasonic vibration having a predetermined frequency as a tool for cutting a semiconductor chip as a semiconductor element from a wafer for the production of a semiconductor, a metal foil, a printed circuit board or a synthetic resin substrate,
However, the ultrasonic vibration cutter of the prior art is uneconomical since only a cutter cannot be exchanged because the cutter is integrally provided in the resonator.